


Cold Feet?

by AnakinCaffrey



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, M/M, pre-wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakinCaffrey/pseuds/AnakinCaffrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Soooo... The Last Tycoon was picked up by Amazon! :D In celebration, I watched the pilot AGAIN and, upon reaching this scene, I had this sudden, random inspiration. I might consider writing a short story to accompany this, but it doesn't really need it. Peter's just teasing Neal before they get married. :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cold Feet?

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... The Last Tycoon was picked up by Amazon! :D In celebration, I watched the pilot AGAIN and, upon reaching this scene, I had this sudden, random inspiration. I might consider writing a short story to accompany this, but it doesn't really need it. Peter's just teasing Neal before they get married. :D


End file.
